Fate: The Secret Service
by FarWriter
Summary: "You are about to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world." (One-shot)


Shirou Emiya watched each and everyone entered the room, some of them, cracking up jokes about the 'intense training' that they would all go through. Out of all seven of them, he, who happened to be an 'individual who got caught in the wind' is the most clueless of them all. The one thing that he knew is that he wanted to help people and it was enough for certain individuals to recruit him.

'Remember, trust no one, only yourself is the one you could trust.' Shirou muttered lowly.

"Hi," A streak of orange hair sweep past to him and the stranger extended her hand. "The name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, please to be your acquaintance."

"Ah... Shirou Emiya, pleasure is all mine." He replied back, thinking that he must at least respond somehow.

"Just figure that you know? We both came from Asia, you are an Asian, aren't you?" Ritsuka questioned, not wanting to sound like an idiot herself from assuming that he's one.

"Yeah, Japanese to be exact. I can also say the same to you, Fujimaru-san." Shirou said as he arranged the clothes that was stored in his bag.

"That makes it better, kind of awkward to be in the same room with these guys." Ritsuka pointed at the other five persons.

"So, do you have any idea why we are here?" Shirou asked.

"Nope," Ritsuka smiled, making sure that his panic is something not to be worry about. "The one who invited me in here is also cryptic about the details. I think all of us are in the same boat as yours."

She couldn't have time it better when the metal doors opened, revealing a sharply dressed woman that carried an intense amount of authority. Everyone fell into silence as she glanced at the tablet that she's carrying.

"Fall in," The woman said over to the lot as each one of them scrambled to fall in line. She for one who have been in life and death situations can already tell which amongst them is an army brat. A long silence passed over them as she calculated each recruit's work. The passing of a Kingsman agent also means finding a replacement and finding a near identical match is almost impossible. Mordred's passing didn't go well with her and Galahad. For all the cold airs she puts on is a woman who grieved over the lost of a friend.

The recruit's this time is not as impressive compare to the last one's. Her eyes scanned each individual who would be out in a manner of days. However, there is one recruit that caught her attention. Shirou Emiya, a name that she could have brushed off as something that is uninteresting.

A gun for hire who fought in the outskirts of South America and exceptionally talented in both archery and melee fighting. No general weaknesses except with the PTSD since he was the survivor of a fire back in his childhood. But it seems that he's slowly getting over with the survivor's guilt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world." Merlin said with a small smile and she could have sworn that she had seen Shirou snickered a bit by her codename. "One and only one of you will become the next Mordred. Now, can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hands shot out in the air with the six candidates except for one. "You there, smart ass, answer my question."

"Its a body bag, ma'am."

"Correct, Shirou Emiya, isn't it?" He nodded at her words as everyone grabbed their body bags. "You will write your name on the body bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality." She steeled her voice even more on the next part to show that she really do mean everything that she had said. "If you broke the rule, will result of you and your next of kin, in that bag."

The recruits didn't show much of a reaction much to her amusement. "Is that understood?" A chorus of nods followed. "Excellent. Fall out."

Shirou followed the woman whose named Merlin out of the door, and the once tense air that is holding them, died out. The other five recruits relaxed as they write their names and those of their kin. It was evident that they were shook by Merlin's words. "I'm sorry, but what the hell?" Ritsuka chimed in next to him.

"I think it's just a bluff, to rattle and effectively weed us out." Shirou declared as he write his mentor's name on the body bag.

'I'm sorry for this, Rin.'

"They did succeed on rattling me." Ritsuka mumbled, accepting the pen that Shirou used as she write the name of her kin. She plumped herself on the bed, ignoring the looks of the others around them. The lights eventually went out but she was still awake.

"You're thinking of backing out?" She heard from the left side where Shirou is.

"No way, besides, I have nothing left to go back once I did that." Ritsuka said, reminiscing everything that she had lost before coming in here. "How about you?"

"Of course not, but let's just say that I have someone who is waiting for me for a very long time," Shirou said in nostalgia. "If something happened to me, I think she'll be saddened by it."

"So, its a girl, huh? Must be nice having someone wait for you, eh?" Ritsuka joked a bit but for Shirou, he's more than eager to reunite with her in Avalon. It's just that he must find a way and she must wait for him. It did bring a pang of pain to his heart being so far away from her but knowing that at the end of all this would lead to her.

Its worth living his dream of becoming a hero of justice.

"Just so you know, there ain't no hard feelings between us."

"Yep, I get it. Good night, Shirou." Ritsuka said in between as she lulls herself to sleep. As for him, those words seemed to be of competition... a friendly one. The one thing that's running to his mind is this...

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?"


End file.
